A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pet leashes, more specifically, a device that can hold a plurality of pet leashes.
Pets require exercise, which requires a pet owner to walk with a leash. This usually poses no problem where the pet owner is walking one or two pets. However, this can become a difficult task where the pet owner is trying to simultaneously walk a multitude of pets. There has been a plurality of products that enable a pet owner to handle a multitude of pet leashes simultaneously. However, these products include moving parts or are overly cumbersome. What is needed is a device that can support and control a multitude of leash pets, and which is constructed of a single item construction. The device of the present application addresses this need.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a device adapted to hold multiple pet leashes simultaneously and in an untangled arrangement so that a pet walker can walk multiple pets simultaneously; wherein the device is constructed of non-moving parts, and includes a grip member perpendicularly oriented with respect to a support member; wherein a distal end of the support member includes leash holder members that extend laterally there from, and said holder members are configured such that the looped end of multiple pet leashes may be placed; wherein the leash holder members each include a first holder member that is perpendicularly oriented on a distal end of the leash holder member; wherein the first holder member includes a second holder member acutely oriented at a first distal end in order to prevent unintended separation of the looped end of the pet leashes there from.
The Sporn patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,539) discloses a multiple dog leash assembly. However, the assembly is not a single-piece construction that enables a pet walker to manage a plurality of leashed pets.
The Goodger, Sr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,668) discloses an animal leash for multiple animals. However, the leash is not a device that includes leash holder members that engage looped ends of multiple leashes.
The Hajianpour patent (U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,145) discloses a handle for a pet leash. However, the handle does not include leash holder members that enable looped ends of leashes to attach thereon.
The Gish patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,988) discloses an anti-tangle multiple pet walking leash. However, the leash is not a device configured to secure multiple looped ends of pet leashes thereto.
The Lyon patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,739) discloses a device for carrying containers. However, the carrying containers is not a device uniquely adapted to secure a multitude of looped ends of leashes in order to walk a plurality of leashed pets.
The Santini patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,409) illustrates an ornamental design for a grocery bag handle, which is not adapted for use with looped ends of a pet leash.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a device adapted to hold multiple pet leashes simultaneously and in an untangled arrangement so that a pet walker can walk multiple pets simultaneously; wherein the device is constructed of non-moving parts, and includes a grip member perpendicularly oriented with respect to a support member; wherein a distal end of the support member includes leash holder members that extend laterally there from, and said holder members are configured such that the looped end of multiple pet leashes may be placed; wherein the leash holder members each include a first holder member that is perpendicularly oriented on a distal end of the leash holder member; wherein the first holder member includes a second holder member acutely oriented at a first distal end in order to prevent unintended separation of the looped end of the pet leashes there from. In this regard, the multiple pet leash holding device departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.